RTS
by StablerSVUfreak
Summary: Munch gets called on a case dealing with a teenage rape, but the girl has major RTS. Can he help her? ONE SHOT!


Title- RTS

Summary-Munch gets called on a case dealing with a teenage rape, but the girl has major RTS. Can he help her?

Rating-T

Author-StablerSVUfreak

Disclaimer- I own the victim, but sadly I don't own the SVU.

* * *

"Munch!" Captain Cragen called from his office. Munch looked at each of the other detectives before getting up to see the possibly angry captain.

"MUNCH!" he called again, this time even angrier. John slowly got up and straighted his suit.

"Yeah Cap?" he asked cautiously.

"I need you on a case." he informed the detective. Munch breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just me?"

"Olivia and Elliot are going to do another case, Fin, well, I will find him something to do, but I want you on this one."

"What's the case?"

"I just got a call from the dispatch, they got a call of a 16 year old getting raped, they want one of the detectives there to help calm her down, and get a statement."

"Why not send Liv, she's a girl?"

"God knows you have patience John, the address is Starlight Condos on 45th ST, get going!"

"Cap, I'm not sure."

"GO!" he yelled. Munch backed out of Cragen's office and grabbed his coat.

"Where you going?" John's partner Fin asked.

"Rape scene."

"Alone?"

"Yep." Munch walked out the door to the car. Fumbling with his pockets he realized he didn't have the keys.

"Damn." he muttered walking back into the precinct.

"Fin?"

"I knew you would need these." Fin joked handing the keys to Munch.

"Thanks."

"Now, don't crash my car, or you and I will be walking to the crime scenes."

* * *

"Detective John Munch, SVU." Munch introduced himself to the police officer on scene.

"Finally, I called your precinct about 10 times requesting a detective, your captain kept saying one is on the way, I started to believe he was lying."

"You are a rookie aren't you?"

"Officer Lockley, first day." he beamed proudly.

"Great, now what is going on here?" Munch asked in a not-so-happy tone.

"16 year old calls 911 saying she has been raped and she needs help."

"And when you heard the R word why didn't you call us immediately?"

"We thought she was lying."

"Why?"

"Her story kept changing, she was having a hard time keeping her story straight."

"So, that's for us to decide, has anybody gone in to see her yet?"

"Nope, we were waiting for you."

"So in other words, she has probably been looking out her window at the police cars in the street,confused,and thinking _why the hell are they just standing out there?_ " Munch told Officer Lockley, sort of angrily. Lockley didn't reply.

Munch walked up to the alleged victims condo and knocked quietly.

"GO AWAY!" he heard a voice yell from inside.

"My name is Detective Munch, I'm from the Special Victims Unit, can you open the door?"

"I said go away!"

"Please, I heard you were attacked." Munch heard a pot smash in front of the door.

"I don't want help!"

"Then why did you call 911?"

No answer.

"Please, I want to help you."

No answer.

"Can you tell me your first name at least?"

"Jaden."

"Jaden, we really need to get you to the hospital, you could be seriously hurt."

"I'm ok!"

"No your not, if you were raped, you might be pregnant, bleeding, have tearing, bruising, an STD." Munch kept going over the things that could be wrong.

"It was all my fault!" Jaden cried through the door.

"Nobody deserves what happened to you Jaden, but if you want to get better, you need to to open this door."

"What if he is out there, watching!"

"Well, we won't really know until you get a rape kit, and I take your statement."

Munch heard a sharp cry and another pot smash.

"Please Jaden, your only hurting yourself more, I can get a female detective if you fell more comfortable, we can get a rape crisis counselor, but you really need medical attention." Munch was near begging.

"I-I-I can't, don't you understand!"

"No I don't, help me understand."

"They'll kill me!"

"Who?"

"My parents, they'll think I'm a slut, or lying to get attention."

"Jaden,if you open this door, I promise, I'll talk to your parents personally."

No answer, just heavy sobbing.

"Jaden, I'm going to break down this door, we need to help you."

"Promise, you'll really help me."

"I do." Munch listened as Jaden got up and unlocked the door. A disheveled girl stood i the door frame. Tear streaked her face, smudging her mascara and eyeliner. Her black hair fell around her shoulders. Bruises covered her arms and her exposed stomach. She was most definitely raped. When Munch got a looked inside, stuff was smashed on the floor, and the couch was ripped and turned over. There was blood on the floor.

"Jaden?" Munch asked smoothly. Jaden didn't reply, but she did collapse into Munch's chest. Munch rapped his arms around her and led her to his car.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Do you like it? Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
